Descendants 3: The Inbetweens
by LovesLight
Summary: Moments that happen with Ben and Mal that we don't see in the movie. Follow along as the newly engaged couple steal moments alone and explore new things when the arise. This story takes place during the 3rd movie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first *published* fic and the first fic I have ever written for the Descendants fandom. I love Bal and this fic will revolve around them. That being said this fic is also pretty cannon putting in moments that aren't in the movie but popped up in my own imagination that are related to Bal. This fic is rated M for a reason!**

**Content warning for smut and lemons.**

_Ben's POV_

I open my eyes slowly as the sun began to filter through the balcony doors. I looked to my right and saw Mal sleeping soundly on her side with her back to me. My mind began to wander to everything that happened yesterday. I smiled as I thought about how she looked when I asked her to marry me. All my planning paid off when she said yes. I have never felt so happy in all my life. Even the shock of her acceptance was overshadow by pure joy. Sharing my happiness with everyone was a bonus. My parents couldn't have been more supportive and accepting. They loved Mal like a daughter already.

I sighed as my happiness was tainted with what happened when we were leaving the Isle. My mind moved on to the near escape of Hades. The fear I felt as I watched him strike Mal with his powers. Why didn't she fight back the way she had with Uma? She eventually forced him back through, rendering him powerless once again. It was too close for comfort. Mal was completely drained and she dozed off quickly as we drove from the Isle. I let her sleep as I dropped the new and old VKs off at their place. I knew my parents would want to speak to us. I decided that could wait and we could all speak the next day.

I looked back over at Mal. I was so in love with her. My eyes roamed over her bare skin as the sheets had slipped from her and were tangled around her legs. I loved making love to Mal and I was glad I was able to take her mind off things as we went to bed last night. I rolled onto my right side and straightened out the sheets over us. I slid closer to spoon into her, trying not to wake her up. That thought flew out the window when I brushed up against her intimately and felt the slick wetness I had left behind last night. I was instantly hard. I started to place kisses along her shoulder, moving towards her neck. She began to stir when I reached a sensitive spot on her neck just above the curve of her shoulder as my left hand lightly grazed her hip and side.

"Mmmm" she hummed as she reached up with her left hand and ran her fingers through my hair. "Good morning" she said. Her voice husky, telling me she was getting turned on.

I worked my lips up her neck. Lightly sucking and brushing my tongue along the sensitive spots. "It seems you are able to turn me on even in your sleep" I whispered as my lips reached her ear.

I lifted up onto my right elbow as she rolled toward me onto her back. She smiled up at me as I leaned down to claim her lips.

"And how have I managed to do that?" she asked with a giggle as we broke apart.

"Well..." I started as I let my hands stoke her sides and stomach. "Just seeing you like this for a start." I said as I let my hand drift lower. "But this..." I said has I slid my fingers through the slippery heat of her core, letting her feel the slick wetness that still remained there. "Is so hot!" I exclaimed as I began to work my fingers tantalizingly through her folds. I claimed her lips once again in a fiery kiss. My fingers slipped into her with ease and I relished in her gasp of pleasure against my lips.

"Oh Ben" she moaned as I moved my lips to her neck once again. I continued to pleasure her with my fingers wanting as much of her pleasure as I could draw out of her. I loved how responsive she was to my touch. Loved that I was the only one who has seen her like this. That I was the only one who would ever make her feel like this. My name was the only name she would ever call out as she finds her release. Forever.

"You are mine forever" I stated as I worked her body closer to bliss. "It is so hot feeling my cum still inside you" I whispered in her ear knowing my words would help push her closer to her release. I let my thumb slowly work her bundle of nerves. I leaned down and claimed her left nipple in my mouth.

"OH GOD BEN" she cried out. "I'm so close. Don't stop!" She was now panting and moaning. "Please.." she begged. I softly nipped her nipple and pulled it slightly with my teeth before releasing it. I leaned over and gave her other breast the same attention. I kissed my way up to her mouth again. Kissing her deeply as I continued to work my fingers against her, slipping my tongue passed her lips in time with my fingers. I knew she was close so I pulled away to watch her face.

"Cum for me baby" I breathed. I watched as she threw her head back and arched her body as her orgasm washed through her. I loved seeing her face when I pusher her over the edge. How her mouth opens slightly has a long drawn out moan escapes her lips. I loved watching her has she slowly floats back from ecstasy. How she hums in joy as her breathing slows.

I cupped the side of her face as I moved over her in between her thighs. She leaned up and kissed me with a passion that sets us both on fire. "I want you so bad" I panted as I pulled my lips from hers.

"I want you too" she breathed.

That was my cue and I slipped into her with ease. She was so slick from her latest release and what was left over from my release last night, that I was able to sink in as far as I could go. Hopefully this would ease the ache she usually feels after having me so deep inside her. She says she loves that ache as it makes her think of me when I'm not with her, especially when we aren't together for long periods of time due to royal commitments.

I moved slowly in and out wanting to drag this out as long as possible. She had other ideas however as she pushed up on my chest and flipped us over. She was a picture as she sat up and began slowly rolling her hips against me. My hands gripped her hips keeping her steady. I watched as her hands ran up her torso and she clutched her breasts. Throwing her head back in pleasure. Her hands dropped to my chest as she began to grind more erratically and I thrust up firmly against her when I felt her start to tighten and spasm around me. She jerked and slowed as her second orgasm hit her.

I flipped us back over and I remained still inside her to let her catch her breath. I rained kisses along her chest and neck. "I love you" I said and kissed her lips slowly.

"I love you too" she whispered as I slowly began to move again. I knew she was sensitive and I wanted her to orgasm as many times as I could get but I was close to the edge myself. One more I thought to myself. Just give her one more. She deserves all the pleasure I could give her. I reached down and hitched her left leg up my side, changing the angle just enough to rub that perfect spot inside her.

"Oh you feel so good" she moaned out as she reached down and gripped my ass.

"You like that?" I asked as I rotated my hips against her causing her to cry out my name. "Is this what you want Mal" I whispered. She loved it when I talked in bed. I could easily send her over with a few choice words.

"Yes just like that" she replied. "Oh my god I'm gonna cum again" she panted.

"One more time baby. Cum for me one more time" I said and at my words I once again felt her tighten around me. I sped up to drag out her orgasm and was hit with my own. I called out her name when I pushed in deep and spilled inside her as her continuing orgasm milked me.

"What a way to wake up" she giggled as I rolled off of her bringing her with me so her head rested on my chest.

"I live to serve" I chuckled.

"You served all right. Three times to be exact" she said.

"Hmmm that my favorite thing to do" I said.

"What is?" she asked as she looked up at me.

"Making you cum" I answered with a smile.

"You charmer you" she laughed. "What time is it?" she asked.

I looked over to the clock on the bedside table. "Almost nine" I sighed. "We better get moving. We have to meet with my parents and Fairy Godmother at ten to discuss what happened with Hades yesterday" I told her.

"Ok, I'm gonna go ahead and jump in the shower" she muttered as she pulled away from me to go get ready for the start of a stressful day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I'm not sure if I will be able to get chapters up daily like this. This fic will probably only have 3 chapters. I may sneak in a fourth but I have lots of ideas flowing since I started this fic for other one-shots and maybe a multi-chapter fic or two. Rated M for a reason!**

**CONTENT WARNING for smut and lemons!**

_Mal's POV_

"Looks like my day just got busier" Ben said as we stepped out of the room and left his parents with Fairy Godmother. "I'm going to have to meet with the heads of the museum and their security team." We stopped just outside the door in the hallway and I watched as he unbuttoned his blazer and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry babe" I said to him as I grabbed his waist and pulled him toward me and pressed my face into his chest to hug him. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked looking up at his face.

"No, I know you have plans with Carlos to finish up the preparations for Jane's birthday party tomorrow" he said. "Besides, I know Evie is going to want to talk your ear off as soon as she gets a moment with you" he chuckled.

I smiled up at him looking into his eyes. I can't believe I get to marry him I thought to myself. I then lifted up on my toes and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. I went to drop back down on my heels when he wrapped his arms firmly around my waist to deepen the kiss. He swept his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance which I happily gave. His hand came up to cup the side of my face as my hands clutched his shirt along his sides inside his blazer. We were completely lost in our kiss when we heard a throat clear loudly. We broke away quickly, turning our heads to see Adam, Belle and Fairy Godmother in the doorway.

"Sorry guys" Adam said looking a bit uncomfortable as Belle tried to cover her giggle at his discomfort.

"Ben, we will be meeting in the conference room in twenty minutes" he stated. He then stepped past us and made his way down the hall. Belle and Fairy Godmother followed him with smirks on both of their faces.

I began to laugh. I couldn't help it. Anytime Ben and I shared a personal moment together that wasn't in one of our rooms someone always popped up.

"What?" Ben asked.

"At least I know we will never get too carried away in public" I smirked up at him.

"No I guess not" he laughed.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow at Jane's party" I pouted up at him. He pulled me back to him so our bodies were pressed together again.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered into my ear. I looked up at him in confusion, though he wore a smug smirk. "I just noticed your walking a little...different" he said proudly.

My breath hitched a little as I caught on to what he was talking about. He wanted to know how I felt after our morning love making.

"Lets just say I'm a bit sensitive" I whispered back to him.

"Oh yeah?" he breath in my ear as he began placing soft kisses just below my ear.

"Mmm yes" I couldn't help but lightly moan my answer. "I would go as far as to say the lightest touch would set me off again" I let him know.

Ben quickly pulled me back into the room closing the door and pushing me back against it. I gasped as he pressed his body firmly into me with both of his hands pressed against he door on either side of my head. My hands immediately clutched the sides of his shirt again just to steady myself at the sudden change of pace. Ben claimed my lips hungrily for a few brief moments before pulling back again.

"The slightest touch you say?" he hummed. "I think we should put that to the test" he said. His voice husky, sending tingles through me. "I have about fifteen minutes and all I want right now is to hear you say my name as you cum for the fourth time this morning" he said. His words making me so wet and wanton for his touch.

I said nothing as my breathing accelerated and I felt one of his hand start to drift down my body starting at my shoulder. He drug his palm down giving my breast a gentle squeeze but not lingering to long. His fingers lightly stroked the skin of my thigh just below the hem of my magenta wrap dress, working his way to my center. I looked down where he was sliding his hand up my dress and the sight of the fabric draping over his arm was turning me on even more. My breath hitched as he pressed his fingers against my panties right where it was most sensitive.

"Ben" I whimpered my head dropping back against the door. He dropped his other had down and grasped my butt to hold me firmly as he felt my body begin to sag with need at his touch.

"Ben yes or Ben no?" he asked me smugly before he pressed his lips to my neck just behind my ear and began to suck lightly. I likes to mark me here because it's a place you can't see at all if my hair is down. He let up on the pressure against my core and kept his hand completely still, waiting for me to answer.

"Yes" I breathe out wanting his touch and not wanting to deny him what he wanted.

His fingers began to stoke me again through my panties and his lips returned to my neck. The friction was exquisite and it only took a moment for me to reach the edge of orgasm once again.

"I'm going to cum" I moaned in his ear. He pulled his mouth from my neck to watch my face. He loved to just watch me as he pleasured my body. He was magic. He knew my body so well and could work and coax my body to great pleasures.

He pressed his lips to mine, swallowing my moan as I was hit with my release. He slowly pulled his fingers away from me but didn't let me go because he knew my legs would be shaky.

"You were right, It didn't take much but it was just as amazing." he said to me as I was regaining my senses.

"It's always amazing" I stated. "I just wish I had enough time to make you feel amazing too" I said to him.

"Oh trust me watching you react to me like that makes me feel so amazing" he stated cupping the side of my face then brought his other hand up to look at his watch. "I gotta go baby" he sighed. He loosened his grip on me as I got my footing and straightened out the front of my dress.

"OK" I said and placed a brief kissed to his lips. "I will see you at the party tomorrow" I said as I stepped away from the door and opened it.

"I love you" he called out to me half way down the hall.

"I love you too" I called back to him happily. Ben headed to his meeting and I headed to spend time with our friends.

* * *

"You're gonna be a great Queen" Evie said as he pulled away from hugging me. I just smiled. There is no way I could tell her closing the barrier was my idea.

"So..." Evie started changing the subject. "You obviously had an eventful time with Ben last night" she giggled. I just looked at her and shook my head with a small smile on my face saying nothing.

"Oh come on Mal. You're walking slower than usual and just look at you. You are barely sitting on that stool. I want the deets!" she exclaimed. "Tell me is engaged sex better than 'in a relationship' sex?" she asked using her finger to make quotations around 'in a relationship'.

"Well lets just say I'm having a hard time calming myself down" I told her. "As far as is it better... I can't really answer that as it seems to get better every time" I told her with a smile.

"Oh my god! What did he do to you?" she asked

"Evie!" I exclaimed.

"Come on Mal. Girl talk is good for you. Talking, like a good orgasm, helps relieve stress" she smiled at me.

"Well I should be stress free after the five I've had in the last 24 hours" I said feeding her a bit of information.

"Five! Seriously? Wow no wonder you are off. I'm surprised you can walk" she laughed.

"I'm convinced that Ben has been researching how to be a sexual God" I giggled.

"Ok do tell what you think makes a sexual God. I mean Doug does it for me but I'm always game to try new things with him" she said with a smile.

I looked at her for moment wondering how much I wanted to say. Evie and I are very open with each other about our sex lives. The fact that we have only ever had one partner each made it easier to talk. We even went and got on birth control together. It would have been very awkward having Ben go with me to get my IUD. I didn't go into certain things with Evie, like the things Ben says in bed. She knew that he was a talker and that I loved it, but his words were just for me. Apparently Evie is the talker in her relationship. I settled on telling her about how I had so many orgasms.

"Well last night was pretty standard sex...well as standard as amazing can be I guess. So that was the first one." I said. "The other four happened this morning" I continued.

"What?" she gasped. "Four in just one morning? No wonder you are wobbly!" she said.

"Ben has magic hands" I giggled. "Two were just from his hands" I told her.

"And the other two?" she questioned.

"Evie? Have you ever gotten off more than once while having sex? Like just from penetration? Not from hands or mouth?" I asked. This was something we haven't really talked about. It's not like we talk about it every time we have sex with our guys. It's just every once in a while when it comes up and Jay, Carlos, Doug, and Ben aren't around. Ben has been able to give me multiple orgasms a couple of times now. It's amazing and I wondered how common it is for a guy that has only had one lover. Her eyes widened at my question.

"You don't have to answer" I let her know in case my question was too much for her.

"It's ok. No I haven't" she said shyly. "Something to look forward to I guess" she smiled meekly. "Lucky you" she said. We looked at each other and started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Mal It's time to go pick up the cake" Carlos called as he poked his head into Evie's sewing room bring an end to girl talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hello all, this chapter is over twice as long as the first 2 chapters so it took a little longer to get up. I would like to mention a change I made that is hardly noticeable. I'm pretty sure that in actuality Mal's outfit is composed of her sleeveless jacket, a one piece catsuit that zips from to to bottom in the back and a thick belt that also zips in the back. In this story I simply have her jacket and made her top and bottom two separate pieces with no mention of a belt. It flowed better this way in my head. Still cannon though. Still rated M!**

**CONTENT WARNING for smut and lemons.**

_Mal's POV_

"Hey, it's your bea" Celia sang.

I ran for the door. Relief washing through me as I saw Ben walking up to the house with Jay, Carlos, Harry, Gil and Jane. Happy that he wasn't asleep in some unknown location or standing, who knows where, as a stone statue.

"Ben" I said as I ran into his arms. Relief coming out of me as a small laugh.

"Are you OK" he asked looking me up and down.

"Yeah, I'm so much better right now" I said placing my hands on his chest and looking him over. "Are you OK?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said with a big sigh of relief, running his hands up and down my arms with a smile. He pulled me close as he noticed Uma greeting Gil and Harry.

"I always knew you'd be part of the solution" he told her with a smile. I turned back to him reaching up to run my fingers over the light beard Ben was now sporting.

"What is this?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah" he said reaching his hand up to his face also.

"I could get use to this" I told him.

"You like it?" he asked kinda smug.

"I love this" I stated wanting more than anything to press my lips to his. His scruffy look was doing it for me for sure. Just as I was about to lean in for a kiss Uma leaned over my shoulder.

"What about those?" she asked pointing to her own teeth to demonstrate what she was referring to. I turned back to look at Ben.

"Oh" Ben said pointing to the sharp and elongated canines he now had.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"I like em" he said with a boyish smile causing Uma and I to giggle at him.

We then sent Jane, Doug, and Gil to try to find Fairy Godmother. Ben was looking very apprehensive as they walked away. I stepped over to him and grabbed his hand and leaned into his shoulder for reassurance. We turned and followed everyone else back into the house. I was eager to find out what had happened with Ben. We all congregated in the dining room. Uma returned to eating her cake and Harry sat next to her. I sat back down in the chair I was sitting in fifteen minutes before. Ben sat next to me while Evie took the chair to my right at the end of the table and Jay plopped down on the white ottoman by the bay window behind Evie. Celia ran off in the direction of the game room.

"So care to explain the new look" I stated smiling over at Ben.

"You're not even seeing the half of it" Jay cut in before Ben could say anything. "He wasn't quite like that when we found him" he chuckled.

"I think I should start from the beginning" Ben said and we all turned to him.

"So, I was was in my room having just changed to come find you because Jane had already called me and let me know about Audrey. She hung up right as I was asking about you" he said looking at me. "I got a call from my head of security as I was about to head out telling me to stay put because the fog from the sleeping spell was moving across the area. I told him to hand out gas mask to everyone who wasn't already asleep" he said and you could hear the frustration in his voice. "I then sent staff to try to find Audrey. I wanted to know what she wanted" his frustration becoming more evident by the way he pulled his gloves off and ran his fingers through his hair. "She popped up right behind me just inside my balcony doors. Scared the daylights out of me" he continued.

"So what does she want?" Evie asked.

"She said she wants her old life back. She said she would wake everyone up if I made her my Queen and we could rule together" he told us. I pursed my lips as I felt the sharp pang of jealousy hit me. I looked down at my engagement ring to help push aside this feeling. Ben loves me and wants to marry me I told myself. Ben must have known how I was feeling because he reached over and started stoking my back lovingly to reassure me.

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"Well she was acting so weird so I thought maybe she had been spelled. She kinda just laughed in my face and went on about how people get dumped because they aren't good enough but she got dumped because she wasn't bad enough" he was saying and Jay laughed out loud at this and we looked over at him.

"Sorry" he laughed. "That just made me think about how we use to make fun of Ben at tourney practice. Saying he had a bad girl fetish" he continued to giggle a bit.

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed pointing at Jay in warning.

"What Audrey doesn't realize" he started drawing our attention back to him. "Is that I don't have a thing for _BAD_ bad girls" he said as he locked his gaze to mine bringing his face a little closer to me. "I have a thing for _GOOD_ bad girls" he ended his voice a touch husky. I was slowly being gravitated toward him. Why is he so damned good at turning me on with his words?

"TMI" Uma said breaking me out of the sexual haze Ben was putting me in. I wondered if he felt it too. I looked at his face again and noticed how his eyes had darkened just a touch and he was blinking a bit slower. Yep he feels it too. I just hope the sexual tension isn't obvious to everyone else in the room.

"On with the story Beastie Boy" Uma said taking her last bite of cake.

"Well I just tried to talk her into giving me the scepter, but that only pissed her off and she turned me into a beast" he said.

"I guess that explains all the damage we saw to the walls and curtains at the castle" Evie stated.

"Yeah he was pretty wild when we found him in the woods. Carlos had to go all vet on him cause he had a thorn in his paw" Jay chuckled again.

"Ok so you're not a full on beast now. How did that happen?" I asked.

"Jane sprayed me with Enchanted lake water. It just can't wash it completely away it seems." he said lifting his hands up in a sort of shrug.

I looked around the room at everyone. We needed to make plans. "We need to head to fairy cottage but I think it might be best if we wait for nightfall" I said to the room. Everyone just nodded. I looked up at the clock. "It's nearly six now so lets head out at eight. That gives everyone time to relax a little." I said.

"Cool, that gives me time to facetime Lonnie" Jay smiled. "I'm glad she is out of town with her parents right now" he said as he got up to leave the room.

I looked over at Ben and found him staring at me with a cute grin on his face. "Come on, lets go talk" I told him as I grabbed his hand and we rose from our seats.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Evie teased.

"Evie!" I exclaimed. A comment like that usually wouldn't bother me but I was struck with a bit of embarrassment with Uma and Harry sitting there. I looked over to Uma and noticed her holding back a laugh.

"Just be sure you keep it down. We really don't want to hear all that" she said with a smirk, washing away my feeling of embarrassment with our new found camaraderie.

"I can't make any promises" I said feeling a little bold. Uma laughed out loud at this while Harry looked completely uncomfortable. I laughed also and led Ben to the stairs making our way to my room.

I stepped into my room with Ben right behind me. I felt Ben grab my hips from behind and pull me back against him. He then kicked the door closed and whispered in my ear "alone at last". I giggled as I felt his beard tickle the side of my face. I pulled my fingerless gloves off tossing them to the nearby chair and I reached up with my right hand and ran my fingers through the short stubble on his face. It was turning me on so much. Lust engulfed me when he started kissing my neck just below my ear on the only exposed skin he had access to right now. I reached my left hand down and around gripping him around his hip and butt, pulling him firmly against my backside. I wanted to make him feel good after the way he worked my body over yesterday. Just like him, I craved his pleasure. I arched my back slightly pushing my ass into him and started moving slowly against him.

"Grrrr" he growled deep in the back of his throat. I felt him hardening against me. I dropped my right hand from his face to grip his other side so I could move more seductively against him. I turned my head, tipping it back to see his face.

"You like that?" I purred as I continued to slowly move against him.

"Hmmm" he moaned, his eyes closing and his head tipping back slightly, my words affecting him. I wasn't a big talker when we were intimate. I wasn't quiet by any means of the word but I let Ben do all the talking. I was still feeling bold however, so I decided I wanted to talk dirty to my beast.

"You feel so good pressed against me" I cooed and I felt his fingers flex on my hips, pulling me a little tighter against him hindering my movements slightly. His lips returned to to my neck and he slipped both of his hands up my body and gripped my breasts over my clothes. All these damn clothes I thought as I let out a soft moan at his touch. But I wanted this time to be about him. I turned around quickly.

"Mal" he said at my abrupt change and his hands dropped to my waist and he pulled me back to him.

"I want to make you feel good" I admitted to him. I looked at him seductively as I ran my hands up his chest under his jacket. Pushing them up and around his shoulders to push his jacket off. He dropped his arms from me and let his jacket fall off. I looked down as it fell to the floor and noticed the large bulge in his pants.

"What have we here?" I rubbed my hand against his impressive erection, deciding to continue with the talking. If it affected him half as much as it did me we were in business. I continued to rub him with one hand while I worked on his belt with the other freeing it without issue and moving on to his button and zipper. I looked up to Ben's face and saw him biting down on his bottom lip. I wanted to do that. I reached my hands up to his face and brought it to mine, finally kissing him.

His scruff tickled and scratched in a way I found arousing, making my mind wander to other places I may like to feel that tickle. At that thought I deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth sliding it along his tongue. I moaned into his mouth and he grinned against my lips. I sucked and nipped his bottom lip as I pulled away.

"There is no way we are going to be able to stay quiet. They are all going to hear us" he said to me.

"No they won't" I smiled at his confused expression. "I have put a soundproof spell on my room. There is no way I want Evie and the boys to hear me on nights that I am especially missing you" I flirted watching Ben's eyes gleam at this bit of information. Even without my mother's spell book I could still do magic. I found that I could even come up with my own spells. I hardly ever used magic knowing how Ben felt about it. Only when if benefited both of us in a positive way.

"We better lock the door then" he smiled.

"Turn the lock to make them knock" I muttered and swished my hand toward the door and we heard a soft click. Ben smiled and crushed his lips to mine once more. I pulled back after a moment wanting to continue what I started.

"I have some business to attend to" I said. The sound of sex dripping from my words. I grabbed his waistband and pushed his pants down. I began to sink down pulling his pants to his knees, his erection springing free as I got to my knees. He was hard, thick and virile in front of my face and it made my mouth water in want. I wrapped one hand around him, stroking gently, while the other hand wrapped around his leg to keep both of us steady. I tilted my head back so he could see the want in my eyes before I dropped it and ran my tongue slowly up his length from base to head.

"Oh god Mal" he groaned. I slid my lips over the head of his erection and heard him hiss. I swirled my tongue around the tip for moment relishing the pre-cum that gathered there. I started to slide my mouth down his length then sucking hungrily as I pulled back up. I did this a few times as I used my hand to stoke the base of him that I couldn't fit in my mouth. One of Ben's hands was running through my hair. Gripping and releasing the strands every now and then but never pushing my head. He learned his lesson the hard way from doing that. I loved hearing my man growl and moan as I pleasured him with my mouth. I let go of his leg to cup his testicles in my hand. He let out a loud groan and I felt him throb in my mouth. I knew he was close so I started to run my tongue around the edge of the head of his penis where it is the most sensitive.

"Baby I'm gonna cum" he grunted throwing his head back slightly. I dropped my mouth back down his length, sucking and stoking him vigorously. Wanting every drop he had to offer.

"Oh god" he cried out as his cum started shooting warmly into my mouth. His body jerking momentarily. I worked him slowly through his entire orgasm and he would jerk each time he felt me swallow against him. I took him from my mouth when he softened just a little bit. As I stood up I pulled his yellow t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side as he reached down pulling off his boots and socks, then his pants. He use his foot to push his discarded clothing to the side.

He was still breathing hard as he brought his hands up and unzipped my jacket, pulling it from me. I turned my back to him so he could see that he had to unzip my top. He made quick work of the zipper and pushed my top forward and off. His hands started to run lightly over the bare skin of my upper torso, raising his hands and grazing just his fingertips over my breast still cover in my black lace bra. Circling my nipples through the material as they puckered under his touch.

I turned back around placing my hands on his sides. I pressed a kiss to the center his chest, dragging my lips across his skin until I reached the round disc of his nipple. I ran my tongue over it in a circular motion and sucked softly until it beaded under my ministrations. As he moaned I felt his hands begin to fumble with the back of my bra. Giving up with trying to unhook it he brought his hands to my front cupping and squeezing my breasts. Then he slid his fingers into the top of each cup gripping my bra. He gave a strong outward tug ripping my bra down the front. I didn't care as I looked in his hungry eyes. His need for me sending tingles to my core as he slid the straps of my bra back and off my shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. I stepped close pressing my chest against his.

Ben reached up pushing his hand into my hair beside my ear revealing the column of my neck to him. I heard him let out a breathy laugh.

"What?" I asked at his amusement.

"Just admiring my art work" he answered. I realized he was referring to the small love bite he gave me yesterday just behind and below my ear along my hair line where it was easily hidden by my hair. He pressed his lips to the sensitive spot but did not suck it. He started to trail loving kisses down my neck and shoulder. His beard causing goosebumps to raise on my skin.

"Oh Ben" I moaned out and he brought his mouth to mine in a fiery kiss. His hands traveled down my body, stopping when he cupped my ass. Knowing that my pants were the next thing to have to go, I broke the kiss and reached down, unzipping and removing my boots and socks. I returned my mouth to his. I raised my hands to his his hair, running my fingers through it and gripping lightly when I felt Ben move me backwards toward the bed. The back of my legs hit the bed and I toppled back on it. I let out a giggle and pushed up on my arms.

Ben was still standing, now between my legs that were hanging off the side of the bed. He kneeled down on the floor in front of me and pushed his hands around the back of my waist, trying to get to the zipper of my pants. I dropped myself back down to the bed and lifted my legs to place my heels on the edge of the bed so I could lift my hips for him. He made quick work of the zipper. Grabbing the top of my pants at the sides he began to slowly peel the tight fabric from me, my pants turning inside out as they went.

"Oh Mal" his voice husky with lust as I pushed back up on my elbows and lifted an eyebrow at him. "No panties?" he inquired. I knew he wanted me to elaborate on why I was sans panties.

"Those pants are far too tight" I shrugged and gave the only explanation I could give.

He chuckled before he started pressing kisses to the inside of my left thigh working his way to my center. "Mmmm" I moaned as he got closer to my core. He then lifted his lips and placed them on right thigh, repeating his actions. "You're such a tease" I told him with a smile.

"Am I?" he smirked at me playfully. Now trying to tease me further, he grabbed my foot lifting my leg to start his trail of kisses from my ankle up. I giggled when he reached a ticklish spot by my knee. The teasing was pure sexual torture. I decided to use words to spur him into action.

"I'm so wet for you" I cooed. I watched as his eyes darken even more. It always turns me on when Ben talks dirty to me but I didn't realize how much it would turn me on to talk dirty to him.

He slid his arms under the back of my legs, gripping the top of my thighs with his hands. He gave me a gentle tug, bringing my backside closer to the edge of the bed and causing me to lay back down. My legs were dangling over the tops of his arms and I was spread out before him. I moaned out in sweet relief as he finally lowered his mouth to me. He swiped his tongue from my entrance upward. Lapping up the wetness that was collecting there. I heard him make a growling noise deep in his throat. "You taste so good" he purred. The stubble on his chin chaffing against my ass. He began to focus on my clit, swiping it with his tongue a few times before gently sucking.

"Aahhhh" I cried out. He dipped his tongue in my entrance, pushing in as far as it would go and pulling out again. I felt his fingers replace his tongue as his lips returned to my clit. "Oh mmmmh" was all I could manage to say. I reached my hands down and gripped Ben's hair, not pulling so much as trying to just hold on to this feeling he was drawing out of me. I was so close to my release. "Oh fuck baby don't stop" I begged. Ben curled his fingers just right inside me, rubbing that sweet spot. "I'm cumming" I cried out as I threw my head back. My orgasm washing over me like a tidal wave.

Ben removed his mouth from my sensitive bud and slowly pulled his fingers from me. I watched as he put his fingers in his mouth, sucking my juices off them. He got to his feet, bending over me, placing kissed along my hip bones, then up and over my belly button as he slowly crawled up over me. His lips reach my left breast, trailing his tongue along the under side of it before sucking in my nipple hard. I could feel his hard member brushing my inner thigh but I wasn't quite done with him yet. A thought struck me so I placed my palms against his chest and pushed him gently, encouraging him to roll over. He rolled to his back pulling his body up the bed until his head reached the pillow. I came up along the right side of him on my hands and knees, hovering over him and placing my right hand on the other side of him next to his shoulder. I leaned down and placed a brief but loving kiss to his lips.

"I think it's time I placed some art work on you" I teased. He just smirked. "Hmm, where to put it?" I said playfully as I sat back on my heels, looking his body up and down.

"No where where it will be seen. That would make a very awkward conversation at council meetings. Nevermind the lecture my parents would give both of us about keeping up a respectable appearance" he stated.

"We definitely don't want that" I said remembering the last awkward conversation we had when Ben left a noticeable love bite on me. It was before we had ever had sex and it led into Belle giving me the sex talk while Adam talked to Ben.

I saw Ben reach down and stroke himself slowly just to relieve the pressure. He dropped his hand back to the bed but my eyes were glued to him. His manhood laid hard and heavy against his belly. I reached my hand out and grabbed him. I then placed my lips to his abs kissing downward, deciding where I wanted to mark him. As I got closer to his member Ben reached out to stop me.

"No, not there" Ben said and I looked up to him.

"I wasn't" I said back to him knowing if I gave him a hickey on his penis it would cause discomfort later on.

"I would probably love it while you're doing it but not so much later" he explained.

"I know" was all I said as I returned to kissing him and giving him a gentle stroke. Ben's right hand began to rub down my body, stroking over the round cheek of my ass. When I reached his right hip bone I pressed my lips down firmly, giving a strong stuck. I heard him groan. I then ran my tongue over it to soothe the deep purple spot I just made on him. I smiled at my handiwork. I turned back to him and he smiled at me.

"There no one should be seeing that unless they see you naked" I stated matter-of-factly.

"Nope" he said his voice still husky with arousal. "I want you" he said bluntly.

I threw my right leg over him, straddling him. I pressed my core into his erection letting him feel how wet I was. I placed my hands against is abs and started sliding my folds up and down his hard-on, teasing us both. I moaned out in pleasure.

"Enough playtime" he said sitting up and taking control. He grabbed my ass firmly with one hand lifting me up, grabbing his length in the other hand, lining himself up with my entrance. "Now!" he said. At his authoritative tone I sank down onto him.

"Oh god Ben" I moaned as he stretched and filled me in the most delicious way. I grabbed his shoulders and began grinding my hips against him. His arms wrapped tightly around me, bringing our chests together and my arms slipped around his neck. He pushed his lips into mine, kissing me passionately. We pulled away, our foreheads touching. "I love you so much baby" Ben breathed looking into my eyes. It felt like he was looking into my soul. Trying to pour his love for me into my body.

"I love you too" I whispered back. Ben's arms loosened and he laid back, grabbing my hands to let me ride him. I lifted up his length and quickly slid back down over and over again, pulling us towards our release. Ben suddenly grabbed me flipping us smoothly.

"It's my turn to make love to you" he said slowly moving in and out of me. He looked down between our bodies and watched himself move in and out of me. "You feel so good Mal" he grunted and looked back at my face. "No one can make me feel the way you do. No one ever will" he said.

"Mmmhh Ben" I moaned.

"Do I make you feel good baby? Do you like feeling me inside you?" he groaned into my ear. Rotating his hips against me.

"Oohhh Yes" cried out throwing my head back into the pillow. Ben pressed his lips to my throat. He worked his way up my jaw to my lips, kissing me soundly. I continued to moan just on the edge of release. I felt Ben throb inside me and I knew he was close to the edge too.

"Ben, I'm gonna cum baby" I whispered against his ear. He pressed into me firmly rotating his hips and I cried out as my orgasm hit me. "Uuhhhh oohh Ben" I groan as he started moving quickly in and out of me chasing his own release. I grabbed his butt pulling him hard into me. I knew he was going to set me off again, I was that sensitive. I decided to use my words again to send him over.

"Harder baby. I want you to feel you cum deep inside me" I moaned. He sat back and pushed my knees closer to my body, sinking deeper inside me. He placed his hand on my pubic bone so his thumb could gently flick my clit. My body shook as I was wracked with another orgasm. He thrust hard two more times before burying himself deep inside me, filling me."Oh Mal" he moaned dropping his body to me and nestling his face into my neck and hair.

We looked at the clock and scramble to clean up and get dressed because we only had twenty minutes until we were due to leave. As we were leaving my room Ben grabbed my hand slowing my retreat. I looked at him questioningly.

"I love you more than anything. You know that right?" he asked. I think he was still trying to reassure me due to my reaction to what he said about Audrey earlier.

"I do, but it's always nice to hear" I smiled up at him. "I love you more than anything too Ben" I told him. He smiled down at me and we went downstairs to meet up with the others.

* * *

**So should I do another chap****ter? I do have an idea for one more. Let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm going to leave it open ended in case I decide to add another chapter but I don't have solid plans to. I do however have another story ready to post as soon as I can decide on a title. It should be posted very soon so watch for that. Again this story is rated M for a reason!**

**Content warning for smut and lemons.**

_Ben's POV_

I was sitting at the desk in my bedroom working on the orders to send with the guards for Hades pick up. It was early and Mal was still sleeping. I looked over at her. It was a bit of a shock finding out that Hades is her father. She never spoke about her dad and I never really asked. I don't know why, but I always thought she didn't know who her father was so bringing it up seemed insensitive. I don't think Carlos and Jay had any idea either. They seemed just as surprised as me.

I had some unanswered questions. Mal and I didn't get to talk much last night. It was decided that I would send the guards around mid-morning to get Hades. Celia said she would show them where to find him because she was going back with Uma, Harry, and Gil. Everyone went back to Evie's for the night while I returned home. I went straight to my office sending notices to the council members to notify them of the situation. A few members called after receiving their notification and I had to reassure them we were taking all precautions. After many emails and a few calls I decided to call it a night.

I walked into my room and was surprised to see Mal sound asleep in my bed. I smiled at the thought that she must have wanted to be close to me. I'm sure she could sense my apprehension and worry. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in bed behind her pulling her to my chest. I kissed her cheek before snuggling in and quickly falling asleep.

"Ben" I heard Mal say from the bed, pulling me out of my daydream.

"Good morning" I said my voice sounded flat to my own ears.

"Are you Ok?" she asked as she climbed out of bed and walked over to me wearing just a tank top and cotton shorts. I reached up and grabbed her wrist and tugged her down to sit in my lap. I pulled her into a hug placing my my face in the crook of her neck to just smell her. This always seemed to calm me.

"Yes, just worried" I breathed into her neck.

"I'm worried too if I'm being honest" she said. One of her hands was stroking my hair while the other rested on my chest. I pulled back to look at her. I stared at her for a moment and then asked what I have been dying to know since last night.

"Tell me about Hades. Have you always known he's your father?"

She sighed but not in a bad way. "Yes I have always known" she admitted gripping the t-shirt I put on this morning with the hand that was on my chest as if she thought I may get angry. I rubbed my hand up and down her thigh to let her know I was ok. "He left when I was a baby and never really had any contact" she went on. "Up until yesterday Evie was the only one who knew he was my dad." I sat in silence for a bit processing this.

"I guess that explains why you didn't fight quite as hard when he was trying to come through the barrier" I said breaking the silence. She just nodded her head. "So why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I could feel her body tense and I knew she thought I was angry. "Hey" I said placing my fingers against her chin turning her face so she was looking at me. "I'm not mad. Just curious" I said softly to her.

"It's just... he was never a dad to me, I thought he never cared about me. So I just wanted to live my life like he didn't exist. Although now I think maybe he does care" she poured out.

"And why do you think that? I inquired.

"He said some things that made me think that maybe he wanted to be a part of my life. Plus he gave me the ember without too much argument or questioning for that matter" she stated matter-of-factly.

"I see, and how do you feel about all of this?" I asked next. She took a while to answer.

"I guess I kinda feel like I missed out on a relationship with him. I wish he would have tried." she said with a shrug.

I pulled her into another hug to comfort her. We pulled back from each other and she pushed her lips into mine and I felt her hand cup my face. I ran my hand along her jaw and pushed my fingers into her hair near her neck deepening our kiss as I dipped my tongue into her mouth. She pulled back slowly breaking our kiss. My hand remained in her hair and I rubbed the strands between my fingers and thumb.

"So what's with the blue?" I asked with a slight grin.

"Oh It was an effect from the ember. When we came back through the barrier after I got it I felt the power of the ember wash over me. The Hades side of me I guess" she told me. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"I like it if you like it" I told her. She lifted her hair up to look at it.

"I think I do. Besides I was due for a change" she said with a smile. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost eight.

"I gotta jump in the shower. We should probably head over to Audrey's dorm around ten" I told her and she stood up to let me stand. I kissed her forehead before I walked into my bathroom leaving the door open as an invitation for her to join me. I opened the glass shower door and turned on the water to let it warm up while I pulled off my shirt. I turned to toss it in the hamper and saw Mal leaning against the door jam staring at me. Feeling playful I toss my shirt at her instead and quickly dropped my boxers kicking them out of the way. She was still staring, now hold my shirt.

"Like what you see" I teased.

"I love it" she flirted back. "Mind if I join you?" she asked stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. Before I could answer she dropped my shirt into the hamper and reached her hands to the bottom of her tank top and pulled it up over her head. Her nipples already beaded up. I was getting hard watching her. Her hands dropped to the waistband of her shorts and she hooked her thumbs in the edge and pulled them down slowly. Obviously trying to seduce me and it was totally working. I watched as she pulled her shorts all the way down then stood back up holding them in her hand out to the side then letting them go to drop to the floor. Like yesterday, she had no panties on. I was so turned on by her strip tease. She walked towards me and reached her hand up running it across my chest as she opened the shower door and stepped in.

I stepped into the shower with her and grabbed her waist pulling her to me. "Tease" I whispered in her ear and she giggled. I pulled her arms up to wrap them around my neck then I ran my hands down her back over her ass to the back of her thighs and lifted her wrapping her legs around my waist. I pushed her back up against the wall of the shower with the warm water running my back. "I want you so bad right now" I grunted before dropping my head and taking her nipple into my mouth, teasing it with my tongue, lightly sucking until I heard the sweet sounds I love so much.

"Mmm Ben" she moaned out. She started to grind into me. This wasn't going to take long on either of our parts I thought to myself. I trailed my lips over to the other breast, licking the droplets of water running down her chest. I was so hard for her as my erection rested underneath her in the crease of her ass. She reached down and wrapped her hand around me to pull it in between us. I groaned when she released me and began to side her warm center up and down my member, coating me in her desire. I don't know why but I felt unusually sensitive, like I could blow at any moment.

"Baby" I said as I gripped her thighs and shifted back and down to side into her as far as I could go. She let out soft groan and I remained still trying to control myself. I reached a hand up and gently squeezed her perfect breast rolling her nipple between my finger and thumb, while I pressed my lips to her neck. I needed her on the same level before I could start to move. She moaned again and started to move her hips needing me.

"Ben please" she pleaded in my ear.

"Tell me what you want baby" I teased as I pulled out and pushed back in once and held still again.

"Ohhh" she groaned. "Move baby!" she demanded. She stared into my eyes. "Make love to me" she breathed. How could I deny her. I started to move. Stroking in and out of her slowly. I looked down to where our bodies were connected and had to close my eyes. The sight did nothing for trying to control myself. I needed her to cum. I started talking knowing it would get her there faster.

"Look down baby. Watch me make love to you" I said to her. She dropped her head letting out a loud moan and I felt her flutter around me as she watched me move in and out of her. I continued to talk "See how much I want you". I started to pick up the pace, pushing hard into her. "Feel how hard I am for you" I said before kissing her fervently.

"Oh god Ben" she called out and I knew she was almost there. I needed to change the angle to hit that sweet spot inside her. I reached my hands to the inside of her legs hooking her legs over my hands as I gripped just behind her knees. I took a fraction of a step back so I could tilt her hips up while her upper back was still pressed firmly to the tile wall. Her hands gripped my forearms and I started to push in hard and steady. She fluttered around me again, she just needed a little push to send her over the edge.

"Cum for me. Cum all over me baby" I encouraged. I felt her walls squeeze me as she came.

"Oh fuck babe!" she cried out her body jerking with the force of her orgasm. The sight was enough for me and I spilled deep inside her.

After a few moments I pulled out, causing her to moan softly, and placed her feet down on the floor. "Shall we actually shower now?" I asked with a smug grin.

"As long as you can keep you hands to yourself. You know I can't control myself when you are naked and touching me" she flirted. I just chuckled.

We quickly dressed so that we could meet my parents downstairs to head to the dorms. I put on my navy suit with a navy shirt, foregoing a tie and jacket and just wearing a navy waistcoat. Mal wore a blush colored shirt with a matching blush brocade skirt. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. My eyes were drawn to the spot where I had marked her. It was so light you could just barely see it. I watched as she was able to cover it easily with make-up. We left the room and made our way to the dorms with my parents.

* * *

I was becoming a little overwhelmed standing in Audrey's room waiting. Queen Leah was here along with Fairy Godmother. I had already asked Fairy Godmother if there was anything she could do, trying to find any solution before bringing a feared villain over. She said that since this was cause by the Hades' ember he was the only one who could reverse it and because Mal was only part Hades she was unable to do it. She had already tried.

Soon enough my father opened the door and the guards walked in with Hades. Mal walked up to him with a little apprehension of her own thanking him for coming. "Can you wake her?" I asked taking a step toward them.

"Since when do heros care about villains?" he asked me sarcastically.

"She's..." I started.

"One of your own?" he cut in. He went on about locking up villains for the same crimes and he had a point. This was a very hypocritical situation. I could see that now that he pointed it out. He lifted his hands startling Mal a bit. "I'm gonna need to use my hands" he told us. Mal looked to me for the go ahead and I nodded my consent. Mal handed over the ember to him and we were all on guard as we watch his power ignite. He had a small pissing contest with my father before Mal called out to him. He seemed to have a snarky but kind of harmless attitude which calmed my nerves slightly but I kept my guard up as he moved closer. He stepped to the end of the bed. He began to wave the ember over Audrey and the room glowed blue for a few moments before we saw the magic wake Audrey.

As Audrey spoke, you could hear the regret in her voice and the sincerity in her apology. We all had something to apologize for. It was a little shocking to hear Queen Leah apologize to Mal. She had blamed Mal for the heartache Maleficent had caused her family from the moment she met Mal. She had often pushed Audrey at me which at times strained my relationship with Mal. Hopefully with our engagement and everything that had happen this would all end.

They began to march Hades back out to return him to the Isle. I watched Mal walk out after them. I stepped to follow her but thought better of it, giving her a moment with her dad.

Soon after we returned to the castle, giving Audrey time with her family. Mal was quiet and a little pensive as we stepping inside.

"Mal" I said pulling her form her thoughts. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just missing what I never had" she told me.

"Well you will always have me" I said pulling her into my arms. She smiled at me.

"And you will always have me. For better or worse" she said back placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you" I said sincerely.

"I love you too" she replied back. I spent the rest of the afternoon in a meeting discussing ways o tighten security at the museum now that the stolen items ad been returned and Mal spent the rest of the afternoon with my mom, planning our engagement party no doubt.


End file.
